


Fierce

by lasihiutale



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Murphy has taken interest in you. He just shows it in the… Murphy way.





	Fierce

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Swearing

It all happened really fast. Murphy just came to you and in the next moment, he gripped your hair and forced your head against his mouth. You tried to push him away, but he was too strong. After succeeding with kissing you, he pushed you on the ground, leaving a pissed you to scramble to your feet. After that, you stepped right in front of him and looked into his eyes furiously.

“What’s your fucking problem?!” you shouted, but he just smirked, not answering. “You can’t just come to people and force them to kiss you, you’re not some kind of a god who can do whatever they please!”

“There are no rules. That’s what we agreed on. And you? I just wanted to know how you would react to me kissing you.” he said and played with his knife, spinning it in his hands.

“Well”, you said, smirked and stepped in front of him, grabbing his coat. “Do you want to find out what I thought of that?”

Murphy just smirked back at you like always, tilting his head. Poor boy, thinking that you liked that. You smacked him, kicked his balls and pushed him to the ground as he groaned in pain.

“There you go”, you said as you stood above him. “Now, don’t ever come anywhere near me again.” You spat on Murphy’s face and saw Bellamy coming to you two.

“Y/N, that’s enough!” he said and you waved your hand at him nonchalantly.

“I know, I was just leaving. Hey, keep your dogs away from me, ok, Bellamy? That one is a pig, though.” You glanced at the boy who was still coughing slightly from your kick. You started walking away, saw Octavia, who looked at you with a questioning gaze, so you told her about that Murphy-asshole, who was thinking to be a god.

“Fierce, that one.” Murphy said as Bellamy lifted him from the ground. “I like that.”

“I know you like her, but you’re not gonna get her if you force her to kiss you a second time. Lady’s pissed.” Bellamy said, but Murphy shook his head, as they both looked at you, while you were talking to Octavia.

“Nah. I’ve got something better in my mind.”


End file.
